The global demographic is changing with people living longer and being subject to anti-coagulant therapy. In certain embodiments, patients receiving anti-coagulant therapy can also be immune compromised. Compositions are necessary for increasing coagulation locally for treatment of cuts, scrapes, abrasions and burns in those who are receiving anti-coagulant therapy while also providing an anti-bacterial effect.